


The Proposal

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan asks Qui Gon to marry him.





	The Proposal

Obi Wan watched as his former Master helped young Anakin with his studies. At first he was furious with Qui Gon for bringing Anakin back with them but now he's gotten quite used to having young Ani around. His fear was that Qui Gon would spend less time with him because training a new padawan takes alot of ones attention but Qui Gon had chosen to ask Obi Wan if he wanted to help Qui Gon be Anakin's master. Obi Wan was surprised but agreed to do so. It was an unusual occurrence for two people to be a Master to one padawan but Anakin Skywalker was an unusual child. Qui Gon caught his eye and winked at him. A few seconds later, Qui Gon joined him on the couch. 

"You alright Obi Wan," Qui Gon asked slipping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Yeah," Obi Wan responded making himself comfortable against Qui Gon. Qui Gon smiled and kissed the top of his lovers head. Qui Gon remembered how furious Obi Wan was at first that he wanted to bring Anakin back and train him. Obi Wan had felt like he was betraying him but he didn't mean to make him feel that way. Qui Gon had known for quite some time that Obi Wan was ready for the trials but was afraid to let go of him. The force had brought Anakin into the equation for several reasons, one of which being that it was time for Obi Wan to officially become a Jedi Knight. It took days for Obi Wan to talk to him after telling him he was bringing Anakin back with them so he could train him. He was almost afraid that Obi Wan was going to end their romantic relationship because he was so hurt but after a few days, they talked about everything and had developed an even stronger bond. 

Obi Wan looked up at Qui Gon. "Will you marry me?" Qui Gon was startled by the sudden proposal and before he could answer, Obi Wan continued speaking. "I know that this isn't some fancy grand gesture but it's something I've wanted to ask you for a while. I just wanted to wait for the right time and now felt like the right time. I can repropose later if you want a big fancy romantic dinner and proposal."

Qui Gon laughed. "That won't be necessary Obi Wan. The answer is yes. I will marry you." 

Obi Wan's face lit up with happiness and he pulled Qui Gon in for a kiss. "Great. I am a bit disappointed though," Qui Gon said with a smile.

"Why," Obi Wan asked not sure how he should feel about his disappointment.

Qui Gon smiled. "Because I wanted to propose to you."

Obi Wan laughed and moved to where he was straddling his fiance's lap. "Oh well. The force willed it this way I guess," he teased giving Qui Gon a kiss. 

"What's going on," Anakin asked walking over to the two of them. 

"Obi Wan has asked me to marry him and I said yes," Qui Gon responded as Obi Wan took a seat beside Qui Gon again. 

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Awesome! Congrats!"


End file.
